1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital multimedia broadcasting, and in particular, to a method for sending a message that recommends viewing a digital multimedia broadcast and a mobile terminal using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years the increasing use of mobile terminals have given way to the rapid growth in the popularity of Short Message Service (SMS). SMS allows convenient visual communication between users. As such, the usage of SMS by people including young children, students and even the elderly continues to grow. Unlike email, SMS messages are almost simultaneously sent and received. SMS has now become a popular means of communication.
Basically, SMS is used to send a short text message with a sender's mobile phone number to an intended recipient or to provide subscribed mobile users with useful information such as weather forecasts, news or stock quotes. Users can search various information offered via SMS and retrieve only necessary information. SMS is becoming available for a wider range of applications including e-payment and e-commerce. For example, most credit card companies have introduced an SMS service system to inform customers of their credit card transactions to help prevent any credit card theft or fraud.
he growing trend of the digital revolution has resulted in a digital multimedia broadcasting that digitally modulates multimedia signals including video and audio signals as well as provides the modulated multimedia signals to handheld receivers. In response, mobile terminals have been developed to have a function for receiving digital multimedia broadcasting services. However, there is still a current need for improvement of the SMS services providing digital broadcasting information to the mobile terminals.